


A Different Style

by findmeinthevoid



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: #givenathabeard2k19, F/M, also let chloe cook, and his very fashionable girlfriend, and long hair, i don't even know what this is, nat you asked for this, natalie is magic and also a serial killer, nathaniel deserves a beard, the beautiful tomato
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-12-26 08:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18279476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findmeinthevoid/pseuds/findmeinthevoid
Summary: It's been six months since Chloe and Nathaniel last saw each other. Of course, they've both changed when they finally reunite.





	1. Chapter 1

Nathaniel was sitting on the sofa, casually outlining a drawing in his sketchbook. Nothing big, just a little doodle to pass the time. He glanced at the clock, and, as if on cue, footsteps from outside the door sounded. Thuds became the click of heels as the new arrival drew closer, unlocked the lock, and opened the door. His lips curved up in a suppressed smirk as a bag was dropped on the counter.

“Fancy seeing you here at this hour,” Chloe said dryly.

Nathaniel didn’t turn around. “Thought I’d surprise you.”

“How did you get in?” she asked, coming over and leaning over the back of the sofa.

He shrugged. “Your fault for having a smart locking system. Miss me?”

She sighed, rolling her eyes, and his smile widened.

“I can't believe you left for half a year and you come back without even letting me take you out for dinner from the airport,” she muttered, leaning closer and wrapping her arms around his shoulders. She stopped abruptly, and he could feel her frown.

“I already had dinner with Alix earlier,” he said. “Then I wanted to come her and surprise you.” He finally turned around and flashed a grin.

Chloe looked, to say the least,  _ shocked _ . She froze and stared at him in silence for almost a full minute, and Nathaniel couldn't hold back anymore. He burst out laughing.

She narrowed her eyes and pulled away. He finally stopped laughing, and merely smiled at her, which she did not return. Instead, she stalked off to the kitchen and opened the fridge door, shaking her head all the while. “I don't _ believe _ you.”

“Don't believe what?” he asked innocently.

She whipped around and glared. “You come back after  _ six _ .  _ Months,  _ and  _ that's _ how you greet me?”

“ _ Surprise! _ ” he offered sheepishly.

Chloe was not amused. She huffed, turning around deliberately to express her absolute disappointment. Nathaniel shrugged and got up to join her in the kitchen. “C'mon, no hug and kiss and 'oh, I missed you  _ so much,  _ it's been  _ too _ long!’?”

She slowly turned her head and raised an eyebrow, then her eyes widened and she whipped back around, scowling.

He softened, reaching for her hand. “Chloe…”

She took a deep breath and released it impatiently. “The line between hottie and hobo is so blurred right now it's making me uncomfortable,” she muttered quietly.

He paused. “Chloe?” he tried again.

“You should probably shave,” she said, more clearly, and turned away.

“Chloe,” he repeated, a small smile beginning to take over his face again. “ _ Chloe. _ ”

“ _ What?!” _ she snapped at his singsong.

He grinned, taking hold of her chin and turning her head gently to face him. She raised an eyebrow. He did the same.

“Afraid you might have a thing for hobos, Queenie?" he taunted.

She scowled more, and tried to turn away, making a small sound of protest that didn't quite escape her mouth.

He smirked. “Admit it,” he whispered, leaning in.

She shook her head, much like a young child in purposeful denial.

“Come on,  _ your highness _ ,” he said again, very much enjoying this. “You don't want to admit that I fit your taste  _ exactly _ , do you?”

She shut her eyes and shook her head. After a few moments, she dared to open them again, and groaned. “By  _ any _ standards of fashion, that beard should  _ not _ look that good on  _ you _ .”

“But you like it, don't you,” he teased.

“Mm,” she murmured something inaudible. “I suppose I  _ could _ . But with that absolute  _ lion's mane _ you call your hair?”

“What's wrong with my hair, now?”

She shook her head again, clicking her tongue. “I still don't believe you. You cross every limit of looking even  _ presentable _ and yet it  _ works _ ? _ How _ ?!”

He merely shrugged, wrapping his arms around her again. This time she didn't pull away, and he sighed into her shoulder contentedly.

“You can account for conventional appearances, I'll spice it up with my extraordinary style choices,” he decided.

“That's not how it  _ works _ ,” she groaned. Nathaniel laughed. She sighed. “It's nice to have you back.”

“Love you too, Chloe.”

“ _ Mnh… _ ”

“What was that, your Highness?” he smirked, unable to resist teasing her some more.

“I love you too, dammit,” she all but snapped, then softened. “Six months give you a sassy side?”

“I didn't have you with me, how else would I manage?”

Chloe cracked a small smile. “I missed you, too,” she admitted.

Nathaniel glanced at the ingredients and food that had accumulated on the countertop. “Haven’t you eaten yet?”

She shook her head. “I thought I'd make us both dinner after picking you up from the airport,” she reminded.

He blinked. “You cook?”

She was properly grinning now. “You're not the only one who's changed after six months.”

He gaped and she laughed, lifting his jaw back up. She gently pushed him away and sat him down on one of the stools across from this counter. “Now, you sit here and tell me all about how difficult life was without me, and I'll surprise  _ you _ with the best dinner of your entire life.”

He sat down and rested an arm on the counter. “So, uh, I can keep it, right?” he asked, slightly hesitant, gesturing to his face.

She raised an eyebrow. “The hair or the beard?”

“Both?” he asked cautiously.

She smiled in spite of herself. “It's...growing on me,” she admitted. “I want to give you a haircut so  _ bad _ , you have no idea…”

He blinked.

“You can keep it,” she decided, turning around to reach for the cutting board and start chopping, a hint of a blush rising in her cheeks.

He shrugged. “Alright, then, your Royal Highness, I'll tell you  _ just _ how  _ agonizing _ it was living without waking up to your  _ beautiful _ face every morning…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i have no self-control

Nathaniel collapsed on the sofa and leaned into the back cushions. He patted his stomach, sighing happily. Chloe untied her apron and hung it on the hook beside the fridge, then walked over and picked up the sketchbook that lay less than an inch from his knee. He moved over and she sat down beside him, propping her arm up on the back of the sofa.

“That was the best meal I've had in...a really long time,” he said.

“What did I tell you?” she laughed, poking his cheek and tracing the hair along his jawline. She frowned. “What did you live off of while you were gone?”

“Mostly, uh, noodles? The occasional takeout,” he admitted. “Nothing like this, though.”

Chloe sat up and stared, scandalized. “You  _ what?! _ ”

He gave an apologetic smile. “Money was tight?”

“You could have asked me!” she screeched. “You've been starving yourself for  _ six months _ because you didn't have the guts to call your  _ fiancée _ for a bit of financial support?! No wonder you look like you've been living on the streets. I bet you couldn't afford a haircut either.”

He shrugged. “ _ Guilty? _ ”

She raised an eyebrow, reaching over and taking a lock in between her fingers. “Part of me wants to believe it wasn't a style choice and you were really forced to be a hobo because I'm too intimidating for you to approach me for basic help,” she frowned.

“It was definitely a style choice,” he assured her.

She sighed. “I don't hate it, but what  _ happened _ to it? Last time I remember, it was nice and shiny and soft, and now it's a rough, tangled  _ mess _ .”

He didn't have anything to say to that, letting her play with his hair for a bit longer. She finally looked up, and he knew her long enough to recognize the determination set in her eyes.

“When was the last time you washed it?” she demanded.

“Three days ago,” he answered. “But it was like, cheap, supermarket shampoo,” he added, when she remained unconvinced, knowing exactly where this was headed.

Sure enough, she let go of his hair and stood up, crossing her arms over her chest. “Get in the bathroom, take your shirt off, and sit down in front of the tub with your head leaned back,” she demanded, pointing to the bathroom.

He complied immediately, disappearing behind the bathroom door. She went to her bedroom and changed into something that could better survive the work she was about to do, then joined Nathaniel in front of the tub. She sat down on her knees and put a towel around his shoulders.

He winced. “This is such an awkward position for my neck,” he complained.

“Then maybe you shouldn't have left your hair in this absolutely  _ pitiful _ state,” she reminded, though her smile was fond.

He sighed and let his head drop back as she turned on the showerhead and aimed it at his head. Nathaniel closed his eyes. She ran her fingers through his hair and scratched at his scalp, and he hummed softly at the sensation until the water stopped. He frowned, and she laughed.

“It was warm,” he protested, though his eyes remained closed.

She put the showerhead away and reached for a bottle of shampoo, squirting some into her palm.

Nathaniel didn't say anything the entire time she took to apply the shampoo and massage it in. She paused before reaching for the showerhead again. “Don't tell me you've fallen asleep on me.”

He didn't stir. 

“Nathaniel!” she said louder, and he laughed quietly.

“Fine, I'm awake,” he assured her, opening his eyes and glancing at her.

She softened, turning the water on again.

Ten minutes later, Nathaniel lifted a head of soft, shiny, and slightly dripping scarlet hair out of the tub. He winced as his neck cracked loud enough for both of them to hear.

“Sorry,” Chloe apologized. “Standard bathtubs aren't ideal hair-wash stations, but I had to make do with what I've got.” She wrapped a towel around his hair and helped him stand up.

“You can change now,” she told him, following him out the bathroom door. “Then we could watch a movie or something.”

Nathaniel nodded, holding the towel to his head as he went over to his suitcase. Chloe waited on the sofa, flipping through his sketchbook while she waited for him. He returned a few minutes later in a flannel and pajama pants. She looked him up and down once and put a hand to her forehead, torn between disbelief, exasperation, and entertainment. He cocked an eyebrow and she sighed deeply. “I can't believe I'm getting married to you. You look like a lumberjack.”

That cracked him up, and he doubled over in laughter as he came over to join her on the sofa. “Really, now?” he asked, mock-disappointed, but clearly amused.

She nodded, eyes still wide. “You went from hipster nerd to lumberjack  _ dork _ .  _ Why _ am I still putting up with you?” she asked.

“Because you love me,” he reminded, settling down next to her and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. “So much that I could try a hippie phase and you'd still marry me.”

She covered her face. “Please, no, never,” she prayed. He laughed.

“But you would.”

“I would.” She sounded almost disappointed at her own words.

“And I'd take you to someplace remote in America or Canada and build us a nice log cabin in the middle of the woods,” he decided. “And we'd have picnics up in the trees and I'd be ripped because of all the building and then you wouldn't even care if I had a wild beard or not because it would just be you and me and nobody else in the wilderness,” he finished romantically.

She swatted him. “Psh, like you'd survive a day in the woods. You'd see one bear and never go back again, and that log cabin? Try chopping a soup's worth of vegetables, let alone a tree.”

“I'll have you know I'd make an excellent soup.”

She giggled. “I think I'll be the judge of that.”

He shrugged pulling her closer. His hair was still damp and it tickled wetly against her cheek.

“And the two of us alone is a terrible idea,” she said. “What's the point of looking good and being a trophy couple if there's no one to appreciate us.”

“I could appreciate you. I  _ would _ appreciate you,” he decided. “The entire house would be covered in drawings and photos of you and me and our beautiful children.”

“That's thinking ahead,” she noted dryly. “I thought we were still on the house.”

“Yes, the house,” he agreed. “It would be cozy but not cramped. Just one floor, with floor-to-ceiling windows so we could wake up to the raw beauty of the wilderness every morning. And we'd go exploring and hiking together every other day, and in the winter-”

“We'd freeze to death-”

“We'd sit at the fireplace and drink tea and watch movies and talk and cuddle until we fell asleep. It's called sharing body heat,” he informed her.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. “Dream on.”

“I once dreamed of marrying the most beautiful girl in the world, and look where I am now.”

She flushed. “Why don't you marry me first, then we can talk about the rest.”

He shrugged. “I still like the living-in-the-woods idea.”

“Mmhmmm,” she hummed quietly, closing her eyes and leaning into his chest. “And the lumberjack look is just another phase.”

“You know you love it,” he reminded.

“Mm…”

He sighed contentedly and rested his chin on her head, kissing the top of her hair gently. “I love you, Queenie.”

“I love you, too, Red,” she mumbled almost inaudibly.

He reached over and flicked off the light. They cuddled in the dark and it wasn't long before both of them had fallen fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's for you, LG ;)

**Author's Note:**

> NATALIEEE YOU SLAYED ME WITH THAT SKETCH I DIED AND THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR THAT *BEAUTIFUL* NATHANIEL THAT HEALED MY SOUL AND CURED MY WRITER'S BLOCK


End file.
